resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Grimsby, England (level)/Transcript
Spire Attack Hale and Baker Company together. *'Captain Winters:' Well fought. We might just hold this little piece of heaven. Toppazzini, bring those tanks in here and scrap out a landing zone. Topazini sees something in the sky and points to it. *'Topazini:' Sir! *'Captain Winters:' where Topazini is pointing at Incoming! Three spire missiles hits the depot; the last one lands near Hale and causing a barrel to fall on him, rendering him unconscious. The spires then releases swarms of Crawlers before the cutscene fades to black. The scene changes to a photo showing the depot towered by spire missiles. *'Rachel Parker (narrating):' We know from the craters that the Chimera ended the battle by launching spires. There is no defense against a spire attack. By the time you see them in the air it's already too late. The scene shows a picture examination of a Crawler. *'Rachel Parker (narrating):' After impact, the spires releases swarms of crawlers. Literally thousands of them can come from a single spire. Whole cities have been infected in minutes. Scene then changes to Carriers carrying the comatose bodies of the American soldiers at the bus depot. *'Rachel Parker (narrating):' After the crawlers have done their work, the Chimera send in Carriers to collect the dormant victims. The role of the carriers is to transport infected humans to conversion centres. It's at these locations that the Chimeran creatures are born. Scene changes to a picture of a conversion center. *'Rachel Parker (narrating):' Hale was brought to a conversion centre in the town of Grimsby. My convoy team and I were imprisoned at the same location. We had been captured uninfected, so we were put in makeshift pens until they could infect us. to black "Fates Worse than Death" Chimeran Conversion Center Grimsby, England 12 July 1951 - 03:15 GMT Hale wakes up near a group of comatose soldiers and sees two Menials in the next room, who strip the clothes off a comatose soldier. One of the Menials places the soldier into a rack allowing a automatic tube to suck the body up into the Chimeran conversion system. Hale kills these Menials and begins his search for an escape from the center. Cutscene: Parker Hale enters into a room with large pens and hears shouting, seeing two imprisoned British soldiers in one of the pens. *'British Soldier 1:' Oi! Mate! Over here! *'British Soldier 2:' Over here! Help us! Get us the hell out of here! Camera pans to a ventilation shaft above the pen releasing a swarm of Crawlers. *'British Soldier 1:' Oh--Oh! CRAWLERS! Get it off! Get it off! The Crawlers begins infecting the soldiers offscreen as Hale grimly and helplessly look on. *'Rachel Parker:' Hey! Over here! Hale runs over to Rachel's cell. *'Rachel Parker:' The console! SHOOT the console! Hale obliges and destroys the said console with his carbine, preventing the vent from releasing any Crawlers into Rachel's pen. *'Rachel Parker:' (exasperated) Bloody hell. Hale Thanks for that. I'm Parker. *'Nathan Hale:' Hey, Sergeant Hale. First Rangers. *'Rachel Parker:' (perplexed) An American? We thought the Chimera stopped all of you in York. *'Nathan Hale:' (puzzled) Chimera? *'Rachel Parker:' Those creatures. Rachel tries to push her cell door but finds it stuck. *'Rachel Parker:' Oh, you jammed it! A empty ventilation shaft then opens by itself. Rachel then goes over and examines its interior. *'Rachel Parker:' I'm sorry, Hale. Looks like you'll have to find your own way out. her radio speaker I'll be in touch. Frequency 77.6 Rachel enters and climbs up the shaft. Camera pans on Hale's face as the scene turns into a photograph. *'Rachel Parker (narrating):' It was strange enough that a lone American soldier was walking around a Chimeran conversion centre. But it was his eyes that were most disturbing. They showed unmistakable Chimeran traits. It was subtle, but it was there. Whoever Nathan Hale was, he wasn't entirely human. End of cutscene Hale continue to explore through the facility. After Hale comes up the elevator. *'Rachel Parker Radio:' Come in, Hale. I want you to keep your eyes peeled. We need to learn all we can about this place. Once Hale advance into a room with a massive tub network. Cutscene: The Course of Conversion A photograph shows the Grimsby Conversion Center. *'Rachel Parker (narrating):' The conversion centre was built on top of an old fish cannery. Networks of tubes transported the bodies from one stage of conversion to another. Photograph shifts to a human being inside a tube in a fetal position. *'Rachel Parker (narrating):' Once humans are infected by the Chimeran virus, they fall into a coma. The virus begins changing their bodies from the inside out, eventually turning them into one of the Chimeran creatures. Scene changes to a examination room with two Menials. *'Rachel Parker (narrating):' The conversion centers simply speed up the process. End of cutscene "Conversion"' ' Conversion Center, 05:15 GMT Hale views the network of tubes and sees bodies movign in them, some of which may be his own comrades. *'Rachel Parker Radio:' Sergeant, come in. I'm seeing more hybrid patrols now. They must know we've escaped. Be careful. Cutscene: Chimeran Strains Hale enters a room with a closeup of the tubes. *'Rachel Parker (narrating):' During the second phase of the conversion process, the humans are wrapped in cocoons. This accelerates the final stages of the conversion. What emerges from the cocoons is determined by the strain of the virus. Each Chimeran creature is created by a separate strain. What we call 'hybrids', the ones that most closely resemble humans, have the shortest gestation period. The more beastly creatures take months to create, and are made from multipe human bodies. End of cutscene Cutscene: Newborns Hale approaches a chamber where he sees the final stage of the Hybrid conversion process. *'Rachel Parker (narrating):' The final stage of the Chimeran conversion process is known as the "birthing chamber." The cocoons are opened and new Chimera are born. In the case of hybrids, a cooling apparatus is fused into their bodies. The Chimeran metabolism is roughly twelve times that of humans. This results in remarkable healing abilities, but also raises their body temperatures significantly. Without the cooling apparatus, the hybrids would over heat and die. A Hybrid is release from its cocoon. Hale observes intently as the Hybrid is lifted by a robotic hand and implanted with a cooling apparatus before being whisked away. Hale solemnly nods his head down. End of cutscene "Hunted Down" Conversion Center, 07:38 GMT Nathan Hale exit the conversion center. *'Rachel Parker Radio:' Sergeant, I've made it out of the camp. The Hybrids are on full alert. Looks like you're going to have a fight on your hands. After Hale have killed all the swarms of Leapers. *'Rachel Parker Radio:' Sergeant, be advised, the Chimera have set up a trap. They have sentry guns covering your only route out. After Hale have passed the sentry guns. *'Rachel Parker Radio:' Sergeant Hale, the transport is waiting, we can't stay much longer. If Hale stays longer. *'Rachel Parker Radio:' Move it, Sergeant or you'll find yourself left behind. Category:Resistance: Fall of Man Transcripts